Malam Itu
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Yang ada hanya ketidakpastian. Cuma itu. —SasukeXSakura; drabble; Canon. First fic at this fandom. RnR, or CnC?


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Character, Pairing:** Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. SasukeXSakura.

**Warning:** canon, 3rd's POV, semi-poetry, drabble, etc. DLDR! First fic at this fandom.

.

Malam Itu

© Matsura Akimoto/阿吉本 マッラ

.

Malam itu.

Langit malam semakin pekat. Rembulan menguning. Dua orang terdiam—berdiri, dan salah satu darinya ada yang kacau pikirannya.

Sakura Haruno, namanya. Yang berambut merah jambu. Yang pikirannya kacau (—dan cuma fokus pada seorang di depannya, yang membelakangi dirinya).

Jangan. Jangan. **Jangan**. (_Jangan pergi_, bisik hatinya.)

Yang ada hanya **ketidakpastian**. Cuma itu.

Di depannya ada sosok lelaki jangkung. Umurnya baru tigabelas. Yang jadi satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha (—dan yang membusukkan hatinya demi dendam). Sasuke Uchiha, namanya.

Hati Sakura menjerit-jerit, memohon Sasuke tidak pergi. Tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk jadi desktruktor Sakura.

(Karena Sakura tahu; Sasuke akan pergi—ah, Sakura tak dapat membayangkannya.)

Dan di sinilah Sakura. Berdiri, di belakang Sasuke. Melihat bahu kekar Sasuke yang begitu lebar (—juga memilukan dan penuh hasrat mem**bunuh**).

Melihat ransel yang mengikat punggung Sasuke, Sakura mulai tidak enak. Sejumlah insiden menjadi titik terangnya untuk merasakan hawa tidak senang.

Pohon-pohon jadi saksi bisu di sana. Mereka menjulang begitu tinggi, berusaha tidak mengganggu (karena gemerisik daun mereka sangat menjengkelkan).

"Mau ke mana, Sa—suke?" Nada suara Sakura gemetaran dan terbata. Ketidakjelasan bertemu pertanyaan.

Terlambat, karena tekadnya sudah bulat.

Sasuke sedikit memutar kepalanya. Iris _onyx_ itu sedikit melirik, tertuju pada Sakura. Sorotnya begitu datar, datar, dan **datar** (sedatar afeksi Sasuke padanya).

Raut wajahnya tak berubah barang sedetik saja. Sasuke berujar sedikit sarkastik, "Tidak perlu tahu."

Kala itu juga, tangis hati Sakura berhamburan pecah. Batinnya meraung-raung.

"Apakah kau mau ke tempat…—Orochimaru?"

Sasuke tak bergeming. Tebakan Sakura benar.

"Ja—jangan pergi, Sasuke!" Sakura mulai ngotot. Sasuke kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke depan, membelakangi lagi gadis tersebut.

Sepelan apa pun, kata Sakura barusan masih dapat ia dengar.

"Dendam hanya akan membutakanmu, Sasuke—" Suara Sakura mulai serak. Permohonannya begitu kencang. Sangat kencang. "—kumohon, jangan pergi…!"

Dipikir seperti apa pun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Nazarnya harus dilaksanakan.

Malam itu bagaikan panggung drama. Tokoh perempuan tak ingin tokoh lelaki pergi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan.

Dia ingin ada yang menemani cintanya.

Sakura mau melakukan apa pun. Melakukan serah harta benda, jiwa raganya, hidupnya, semuanya yang ia miliki. Rela—Sakura sangat rela.

Asalkan—

"Tolong, jangan pergi!"

—Sasuke mau melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya dan memeluknya dan tinggal di sini seterusnya dan membatalkan dendamnya.

Yayaya, Sakura tahu (mungkin) itu harapan kosong belaka.

"Kumohon—"

Sakura berusaha sebisanya. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Yang ia fokuskan kini di otaknya hanya Sasuke. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan pergi.

Sasuke terus saja tak berkutik. Ia masih membelakanginya. Muka stoiknya masih belum runtuh.

Belum, atau mungkin takkan pernah.

"—jangan pergi, Sasuke—"

Cegahannya masih menggantung nyaman di udara. Sakura belum menjerit. Ia belum meraung sepenuhnya.

Malam itu masih dipenuhi ketidakpastian.

"—AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE! KUMOHON, JANGAN PERGI!"

Teriakan serak Sakura menggema di langit malam Konoha.

Cukup sudah. Sakura terus terang dengan perasaanya.

Sakura ingin menarik Sasuke. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ia ingin menciumnya. Tapi, tapi…—Sakura jauh lebih lemah darinya. Sakura tidak mungkin bisa.

Karena Sasuke tidak mau mengubah keputusannya.

Tangisan Sakura pecah berhamburan. Tanah tempatnya berpijak mulai ditetesi air mata. Iris _emerald_-nya sembap.

Ia tatap lagi Sasuke—karena ia melirik arah lain sejenak kala tangisnya muncul—dan ia telah tak ada di tempat.

"Sakura—"

Malam itu—

"—terima kasih."

(BRAK.

Dan pandangan Sakura menggelap, diisi dengan rasa sakit di punggung.)

—terjadi perpisahan.

"Sa—suke…"

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

—RnR, please? Fic pertama saya di FNI. Thanks. :)


End file.
